Life Goes On
by haddock.exe
Summary: What happens to Latvia when Sealand breaks up with him, and what the other Baltic nations can do about it. EstLat, or Estonia x Latvia if you prefer. Rating may go up later onwards.Reviews and constructive criticism welcome :D
1. Chapter 1

-Life Goes On-

This is my first attempt at writing a serious story, so please don't bash it! I don't own the characters, obviously. . .

It was a painful truth to him, twisting his heart every time his mind would wander back to it, crushing his soul. He never would have expected it to happen, not now, when they had been so close to one another.

_ Surely it has to be a joke, right? He i-isn't serious. . . is he?_ But deep down, Latvia knew that what had happened was real, and an unavoidable truth.

Sealand had dumped him.

-X-

The day had dragged on slowly, much to Latvia's dismay. The World Meeting had ended in failure, yet again, and worse, Russia seemed to be hanging around the back of Latvia's chair, smiling down upon the shorter nation. It seemed that even he knew the spirits of the Baltic were sinking lower and lower with each passing minute. All Latvia wanted to do was to go home and have a good cry in his room, but he had business with Lithuania after the meeting, and his boss would reprimand him if he didn't go. Sure, Lithuania was one of his best friends, however, if he were to catch wind of Latvia's personal problems, it would only get worse. Lithuania always means well, but his words of comfort had only ever served to make the original problem shoddier than it had been. Latvia did not want it to get to that point, because it would just end in more unnecessary suffering. The smallest Baltic picked his jacket up off the coat hanger, and left the meeting room where some of the other nations appeared to be getting into some sort of debate over cooking skills, or rather, lack of cooking skills. The only light to Latvia's day is that it had begun snowing, something that he'd always enjoyed watching from the windows when he was younger, curled up with a warm drink, and enjoying the company of the other Baltics. He hoped that he'd be able to do those things again someday.

-X-

Estonia resumed typing the e-mail he'd been working on, until the phone rang in the other room.

_Who calls at this hour? _Estonia wondered. _If it's this late at night, then it's obviously something urgent... _He placed the laptop down on the side table, and went on a hunt for the phone. When he responded to the call, a cheery voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Hey Estonia!" The volume on the phone was turned up too loudly, probably because of the last call Estonia had received from Canada, who is almost impossible to understand at regular volume. Estonia winced, and turned the volume of the phone back down.

"Finland? Why are you calling so late in the day? It's nighttime where you live too, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yup! But it's important, and well, I kinda have to call you this late." Estonia paused, unsure of why it was pertinent to call at this hour. "You see, it's not about me, or Su-san either. But it's a family issue so, I, uh..." the Finn on the other end trailed off, not knowing quite how to word the situation.

"Is it about Sealand?" he queried, the only other member of the household who could be in a situation of this gravity.

_So that's why Finland's calling this late, Sealand must already be asleep._ The idea had suddenly made sense to Estonia now.

"What's happened with Sealand then? Is there something that I can do?"

"Well, I don't know if you knew this, but him and Latvia were dating. . ."

"Yes, I'm aware of th-" Estonia broke off. _Was? As in the past- not anymore? But if they're no longer together, then that means. . . Oh, no, Latvia must be in so much pain right now. . . _The spectacled nation quickly ended the conversation, promising that he'd call Finland back later, and ran to get his jacket. _If Latvia's in too much distress, he'll probably end up doing something risky. . . This is bad, really bad. . ._

He slammed the door shut behind him, careful to lock it behind him, and ran in pursuit of the smaller nation, hoping that nothing bad were to happen to him.

-X-

Lithuania stood in the hallway, waiting anxiously for any sign of Latvia. He knew something wasn't right, as the smallest of the three was always on time to meetings, if not earlier. He couldn't have gotten lost, as he'd visited Lithuania hundreds of times over the last few centuries, if not since the day they'd met.

_I hope that he hasn't been captured by Russia, he would never stand a chance by himself! Of course, Russia doesn't generally come anywhere near these parts, but still, I can't help but worry for him. _The brunette suddenly noticed that he had received a text message. He flipped the screen open to find a paragraph of text from Poland, with plenty of exclamation points to make any normal person's head hurt. Lithuania skimmed the message, and stared blankly at the screen.

_ " Hey Liet! Like, you'll never guess who I saw running through the woods today! Little Latvia was, like, running through the trees, and like, totally crying about something! But then five minutes later, that glasses guy who hangs around you started running by in the same direction! I bet they're runnin' from that creeper Russia guy or something! Also, you gotta bake me another cake sometime soon! It's gonna be, totally frosted pink!" _ Lithuania snapped out of it, wondering why Latvia was crying hard while running away from something- or someone. But at least Estonia was following. Lithuania knew that Estonia would watch over him, and make sure that he wouldn't get hurt. The eldest Baltic suspected that he had feelings for Latvia, but couldn't find a way to say it.

_As long as they both end up happy, together or not, I don't care what happens in the future. All I can do now is wait and see what happens next._


	2. Chapter 2

EstLat- Ch.2

A/N: I apologize for the wait. . . I had writer's block for a really long, long time. . .

Latvia kept on running. He didn't care what would happen to him at this point, all he knew was that everything would solve itself in the end, that's what always happened. . . right?

_Why can't I ever stand up for myself? I always end up running away from everything. I'm so pathetic, why am I here today, as a country? _Tears began trickling down his frost-reddened cheeks, freezing midway down their path. Latvia stumbled over an exposed tree root, sending him into the snow onto his side. _There's no hope for me, I just can't go much further. I'm sorry, Lithuania. I really tried to be a stronger nation to help you out, I really did. And you too, Sealand. I just didn't live up to your expectations as a boyfriend, did I? _The boy began sobbing harder, shaking from his own mental state and the intense cold. _And you, Estonia. . .you've always been there for me, and yet I couldn't do anything for you. But I really care so much for you. . .I hope that someday, I can see you again, just for a second, because, well, I think I love you- _

Darkness clouded his thoughts, and everything went black. But for a faint second, Latvia thought he'd heard it clearly.

"LATVIAAAA!"

-X-

Estonia panicked as the smaller Baltic passed out against the snow bank twenty meters ahead of him, sprinting worriedly as he closed in on him.

_I hope he hasn't been drinking again. . . he did that once when he was in a good mood, and it left him in tatters for a week, but if he's sad. . . who knows how he'll react? _Estonia reached Latvia a few seconds later, crouching down by the rapidly paling nation, checking his pulse. It was very faint, but it was still there, a small flickering beat keeping him alive. Estonia sighed in relief. He was unconscious, but not dead. Gently, but firmly, he held onto Latvia's stick-like limbs and carefully, making sure not to hurt him in any way, lifted him up against his chest, and carried him out of the forest and back towards the nearest country's residence.

_You know, having Latvia with me, just like this, is actually quite nice. I sure wish I could tell him about my emotions for him. . . but I don't know the right way to do it. I don't want to scare him off, but I would like him to be aware that I have feelings for him. Maybe Lithuania could help me, he's had more time with him over the years. _He slightly tightened his grip on the younger Baltic, anxiously picking up the pace as he eventually found the average-sized cabin sitting atop a hill, where the snow wasn't quite as thick. Estonia trudged up to the doorway, and rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for a response.

-X-

"Liet! Where are the paper towels? Liet!" Poland shouted through the hallway. He'd knocked over a bowl of icing, and it had gotten just about everywhere.

"They should be on the counter, where I left them! Please tell me you haven't made too much of a mess again!" He brushed a loose strand of hair from his face, and went to go answer the doorway. He blearily opened the door, and stared in shock. Estonia was panting heavily, carrying an unconscious Latvia in his arms. "Oh my-! Latvia! Estonia! Wh-what happened! Ahh, I'll go get some blankets! Please, come inside before it snows again!" The eldest Baltic ran off into the hallway, brown hair gently fluttering as he went to find the supplies. Estonia trudged in, placed Latvia down on the couch nearby, and gently closed the still-opened door. A curious blond head popped in the doorway.

"Hey, it's glasses-guy and Latvia! Like, what're you doing here this late? Have you come for the cake too? Although it won't be iced. . ." Estonia glanced upwards, noticing the pink smudges on Poland's arms and shirt.

"Well, actually-" He got cut off mid-sentence.

"Like, what's wrong with Latvia? He doesn't look okay. . ." Estonia looked downwards at the hardwood flooring.

_ I couldn't protect someone dear to me, that's what happened. _A tear began to form at the edges of his eyes. _I feel so worthless and crappy right now. _A hand placed itself on his trembling shoulder. Wet eyes looked up at crisp green ones.

"You like him, don't ya? You're, like showing it all over the place."

"Uh, y-yeah, I do. . . Latvia. . . is someone I care about very much! If he were to disappear, I don't know what I'd do with myself. . ." He choked back a small sob.

"Well, like, why don't you tell him then? The worst he could do is totally reject you!" Poland flipped his hair enthusiastically. He was always a sap for other people's love issues. Estonia looked back at him, shocked. He couldn't just tell him, could he?

_But it's the right thing to do, isn't it?_ He nodded to Poland. Poland smiled back eagerly. "Well I should probably wait until he's awake." Blushing slightly, he returned to the couch, and crouched down beside it. Latvia's eyes fluttered, and he pushed himeslf upwards.

"Latvia, I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

EstLat, ch. 3

"I love you".

Estonia's cobalt eyes peered down gently at the younger nation, waiting for a response. The worst he could do was say no, right? But now he wasn't so sure what to think anymore. Latvia was staring at his chest, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

_Why? Why is he saying this to me? Why now too? He knows what happened last week, can't he remember that?_

"You. . ." he trailed off, now looking at him directly in the face.

"Huh? Is there something you need. . ?" Estonia said, concern hanging in his words.

"Why did you wait to tell me? Why couldn't you have just told me in the first place?" Latvia's voice grew in volume, his anger rising through him. "I wouldn't have been threw so much pain! If you really like me, why couldn't you have told me?" He began to sob onto the pillow beside him. Poland stood silently next to Lithuania, who had recently entered the room to find his friends in their situation.

"Hey Estonia, " Lithuania broke the tension. "Could you come help me in the kitchen with something?"

". . . Yeah, I guess." He stood up from his seat on the floor, and trudged through the hallway, not once showing anyone his face. Poland shot a look at Lithuania, and went to sit in the seat next to Latvia.

"I guess I should go finish that cake then, yeah?" Lithuania questioned the remaining nations.

"Make sure it still tastes as good as it always does, Liet. I'll wait here for it"

The blonde waved his hand at Lithuania, sending him off into the kitchen. Lithuania shrugged, and walked through the hallway. Poland turned to the smaller nation on the couch, who was gently weeping with his hands over his face. Poland gently placed his hand on Latvia's shoulder. "You know, he's like, a really nice person."

"B-but then why did he w-wait to tell me? H-he should've t-told me earlier. . ."

"He waited because he knew you liked Sealand, and he didn't want to interfere with you two. He, like thought it would be better to let you be happy, duh!" Bright blue eyes shined up at Poland.

"R-really?" Poland grinned and nodded.

"You should totally go and make up- " but the boy had already dashed out of the room. "Go see if my cake is ready!" The Pole shouted down the hallway.

-X-

"He hates me Lithuania, he really hates me." Estonia said, slumping over the kitchen table with his hands covering his face. Lithuania looked sympathetically at the younger Baltic.

"Surely he doesn't hate you, he just probably misunderstood you, that's all." He reassured.

"I doubt it." Footsteps echoed through the hallway, and Latvia appeared in the doorframe. Lithuania looked up from icing the cake, and motioned for Latvia to go over to Estonia. He did, walking slowly over to the dejected nation, and wrapped his arms around the older nation's waist.

"I'm sorry. . . I just didn't know what to do, and I-i was still really sad from last week a-and- I really do like you back, s-so" He was cut off by a finger pressed gently against his mouth.

"There's no need to apologize. I should have picked a better time to tell you how I felt." He smiled warmly at the smaller Baltic.

"You two should, like, totally kiss already. Get on wit-" Poland was cut off by Lithuania's hand.

"The cake is ready, don't you want the cake?"

"I totally call the first piece- hey, where are you going with my cake?" Poland shouted after the brunette who was walking out of the room, cake in hand. Estonia smiled and hugged Latvia closer to his chest.

"A-are we dating now, Estonia?"

"I guess we are, aren't we? Don't worry about hurting me anymore. I'll always be with you now, even if you make mistakes. I promise." Latvia smiled at him, and snuggled into his arms.

"That's a promise. I love you."

"Me too."

-X-

I apologize if the ending came off as cheesy. I generally prefer writing crack, so this is a first for romance.


End file.
